Sesiones de estudio
by Mel Nav
Summary: Kagura no sabía qué tenía su tutor Ginpachi en la cabeza para haber mandado a ese Sádico a darle sesiones de estudio. Nadie podría concentrarse mientras su enamorado o enamorada le enseñaba. OkiKagu.


Hola :D ahora he escrito otro OkiKagu y la verdad me divertí mucho haciéndolo XD espero que a ustedes también les guste :3

-Los personajes de Gintama no me pertenecen.

-Las imágenes usadas no son de mi autoría.

-Posibles OoC.

-Gintama AU.

* * *

 _Las sesiones de estudio no te enseñan a lidiar con la vida_

Mientras Kagura tragaba saliva, repentinamente sintiéndose nerviosa, el castaño que hace un momento estaba a su lado ingresaba en el mobiliario con sus aires relajados de siempre.

Ella se mantuvo unos segundos en la entrada de su departamento, hasta que se dijo de forma mental que no había nada por lo que preocuparse y siguió al chico. Sougo, por otro lado, con mucha confianza inspeccionaba el lugar.

—Así que aquí es donde tú y el profesor viven —dijo él con voz indiferente, aunque en el fondo sentía un poco de fastidio. No le agradaba mucho la idea de que Kagura y Ginpachi vivieran juntos, pero sabía que era su tutor y la relación que tenían era meramente fraternal.

—Sí. Voy a traer mis libros y apuntes, por mientras procura no hacer algún desastre o Gin-chan me matará —le respondió desconfiada del castaño que la veía con ojos inocentes—. Y yo te mataré a ti.

Kagura fue hasta su habitación y sacó algunas cosas de su mochila y también de su escritorio, a la vez que se preguntaba por qué le sucedía esto a ella. Definitivamente no quería tener que estudiar junto al Sádico.

De todas las personas a las que Ginpachi pudo haber escogido para eso, tuvo que ser él.

— _Okita-kun tiene muy buenas calificaciones en esta materia, y tú necesitas mejorar si quieres tener un promedio aprobatorio —habló el hombre de cabello plateado, mirando a los dos alumnos que había citado en la sala de profesores._

— _¡Pero profesor...! ¿No puede ser alguien más? ¡Shinpachi también es bueno, y Soyo-chan y Nobutatsu! Podría aprender mejor con ellos —replicó la bermellón, sin notar una pequeña mueca por parte de Sougo._

— _Ustedes dos siempre se meten en problemas... peleando y causando daños por todo el lugar —se quejó Ginpachi mientras suspiraba con pesadez—. Creo que es una buena oportunidad para que se lleven mejor, porque enserio tienen que aprender a congeniar. No piensen que no me causan problemas a mí con las estupideces que hacen._

— _¡Pero...!_

— _Lo haré profesor —la interrumpió el castaño—. Y quiero puntos extra._

La chica gruñó ante el recuerdo. Ese bastardo era un maldito aprovechado. Al final ambos hombres llegaron a un acuerdo y ella no tuvo otra opción más que resignarse.

Kagura no necesitaba "llevarse mejor" con Okita, eran enamorados. Aunque, claro, eso su tutor no lo sabía.

Ciertamente, ambos llevaban saliendo unos cuantos meses. La pelirroja desde antes sabía de los sentimientos de su compañero -rival- por ella, y al inicio le había aceptado por curiosidad ya que ella parecía también sentir algo por él. Poco a poco fue desarrollando su afecto y hoy en día debía admitir que estaba bastante satisfecha y feliz con la relación que llevaban. A pesar de que no eran una pareja muy común, funcionaba; y eso era lo importante.

—Entonces, empezaremos con el curso en el que estás más bajo: matemáticas —dijo cuando ella se sentó en frente de él en la mesita de la sala.

—Sí, supongo.

Al principio fue fácil avanzar con la sesión. La ojiazul se esforzaba mucho por comprender lo que Sougo le enseñaba y él intentaba ser lo más paciente del mundo.

"Intentaba".

—Oye China, es la cuarta vez que intentas este ejercicio y todavía te sigues equivocando. ¿Acaso todas tus neuronas se murieron ya?

—¡Cállate idiota! No explicas bien y por eso me equivoco.

—Estuviste haciéndolo bien hasta hace un momento —suspiró viéndola con esos profundos ojos rojizos que causaban cosquilleos involuntarios en su estómago—. Te guiaré paso a paso, si no; no podremos avanzar.

Se levantó de donde estaba y fue a sentarse junto a la pelirroja, quien mantuvo la misma expresión aunque en el fondo empezó a sentirse nerviosa. No era su primera vez tan cerca de Sougo, entonces no comprendía por qué siempre su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba justo como cuando veía una gran oferta de _sukonbu_ en el supermercado.

Lo vio de reojo, dándose cuenta de lo masculino que era su perfil -aunque ella lo molestara con que tenía cara de niña-. El sutil aroma de su colonia invadió sus fosas nasales y, al igual que otras veces, la chica se encontró disfrutando de lo bien que olía.

Maldición, Kagura tuvo que morderse la parte interna del labio para volver a poner su atención en lo que él le explicaba.

—Ya comprendí lo que sucede —dijo el castaño—, esta fórmula la has memorizado mal. Sorprendentemente todo el demás procedimiento está bien, China.

—¡B-bueno es que no soy estúpida! —respondió ella orgullosa.

—Mira, corriges esto y ya está.

—¿Así...? —la ojiazul preguntó mientras iba haciendo lo que le dijo y el otro asintió.

—Bien, ahora has los siguientes.

Era una tortura para Kagura el tener que actuar con normalidad cuando podía sentir esa intensa mirada sobre ella. Sabía que la estaba viendo, que notaba cada señal de su cuerpo a la vez que también veía cómo resolvía los ejercicios matemáticos.

Fue un gran error el voltear sus ojos un segundo hacia Okita. El muy imbécil tenía una ligera sonrisa ladeada y sus orbes rojizos brillaban con diversión. Kagura lo supo: él estaba bien consciente de lo que causaba en ella y disfrutaba con todo eso. Puso todo su autocontrol en no destrozarle la cara y terminar el problema que tenía delante.

—Ya está.

—Déjame ver.

Sus manos de rozaron accidentalmente cuando la bermellón le pasó la hoja. El tacto causó una pequeña corriente eléctrica por la espina dorsal de la chica. Joder, se sentía como una idiota cuando su cuerpo reaccionaba así ante las cosas más simples. ¡Ella no era como esas muchachas de manga _shojo_ que Gin a veces leía!

—¿China pasa algo?

—Solo apúrate en revisarlo, Sádico de mierda.

En el momento en que le dijera que lo había hecho bien, la ojiazul iba a mandarlo de nuevo a su lugar de hace un rato. Sabía que toda esa sesión de estudio no serviría de nada si no aprendía algo y en verdad Kagura no se sentía capaz de poner sus cinco sentidos en aquel objetivo con él así de cerca suyo.

No obstante, en sus planes no figuraba un ataque repentino por parte de Sougo. Al terminar de comprobar que todas sus respuestas eran correctas, una suave y ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro, dándole un aire encantador. La bermellón estaba –muy- consciente de lo guapo que ya era Okita, pero solo unas pocas veces había podido observar esa pequeña curvatura de sus labios que lograba hacerle lucir aún mejor.

¿Estaba feliz de que lo hizo bien? ¿Se mofaba del ligero temblor en su escritura? ¿Había recordado algo lindo o gracioso? ¿Lo hacía a propósito para fastidiarla o fue una sonrisa normal y sin intención? Ella no lo entendía, solo sabía que su corazón latía demasiado y el color subía a su rostro.

Sin pensar bien dos veces, en el momento en que el castaño se giró para devolverle la hoja, Kagura se acercó con rapidez y algo de brusquedad, uniendo de un solo movimiento sus bocas.

No era la primera vez que se besaban tampoco. Aun así, siempre que lo hacían se sentían tan cálidos y ligeros como si lo fuera.

A pesar de lo dura que era Kagura en general, cada vez que sus labios se unían con los de Sougo era increíblemente sutil y dulce. Él había aprendido eso de ella. La forma en cómo se movía con delicadeza y lentitud le volvía loco. Tal y como otras veces, el de ojos rojizos colocó una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra en su mejilla para acercarla y hacer el beso más profundo, mientras ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. En ese espacio eran ellos y nada ni nadie más.

Debido a la falta de aire se separaron. Para el castaño no había nada más bonito que ella abriendo despacio sus grandes ojos azules brillantes, tomando ligeras bocanadas de aire con el rostro sonrojado.

—¿Estas tratando de seducirme, China?

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó la pelirroja avergonzada, antes de fruncir el ceño y apuntarlo acusatoriamente—. ¡Eres tú el que ha estado molestando todo el rato! ¡Seguro tú intentas seducirme!

Okita sonrió de lado, divertido por toda la situación. Los dos al ver la hora decidieron que era suficiente por ese día y comenzaron a guardar sus cosas. Luego cuando él anunció que ya se iría Kagura lo acompañó hasta la puerta para despedirle.

—Tienes razón —dijo él antes de irse, llamando la atención de la chica—. Sí intentaba "seducirte".

—¿Qué…?

—Lo voy a seguir haciendo —se acercó mirándola con picardía y después fue hasta su oído—. Así que la próxima vez ten más cuidado China —susurró por último y le dejó un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Ella se quedó observando su espalda alejarse hasta desaparecer. Todavía se encontraba sorprendida y tratando de asimilar lo que había dicho.

—Sádico bastardo… —murmulló más que avergonzada cuando al fin reaccionó.

Esas sesiones de estudio serían en verdad mucho más difíciles de lo que se imaginó.


End file.
